


Waiting

by queenhomeslice



Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Chubby Reader, Collars, Curvy Reader, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Reader, Master/Pet, Nudity, Orgasm Delay, Pet Play, Submission, Submissive Prompto Argentum, Vignette, dominate reader, fat reader, plus size reader, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: More Prompto with cat ears (but they're fake this time)
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554340
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flopity_flips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/gifts).

> I just wanted to see Prompto naked and in a collar, don't @ me

Prompto yawns, then cracks his neck and withdraws his arms that have been wrapped around your leg for the past couple of hours. He looks up at you expectantly; you see him in your peripheral vision and pause the classic dungeon crawler RPG that the two of you have been taking turns on. You look down and smile, and Prompto grins back, lighting up the room with his big, beautiful smile. 

“What’s wrong, Prompto?” It’s taken everything you have to concentrate, especially when Prompto is seated on the floor in nothing except his black collar with the loose silk leash attached (and that’s been lying loosely in your lap since the beginning of the evening), his black cat-ear headband, and the plug that’s filling him up and making him look as though he really does have a tail. 

Prompto tilts his head and wrinkles his nose. “Sorry, Mistress. May I use the bathroom?” 

Oh, he’s so good it breaks your heart. “Of course.” You pluck the leash from your thick thighs and hold it out to Prompto. 

The blond untangles himself from where he’s been wrapped around your calf for most of the night and moves slowly to rise. He stretches languidly and carelessly, flexing his muscles and popping this joint and that, stretching up to the ceiling. He’s putting on a show, and he knows it, because he can feel himself getting hot under your gaze, even as he momentarily closes his eyes to revel in the movement. 

Of course you know Prompto’s showing off for you—his lean, muscled body is one that you appreciate and worship quite frequently. Again, these nightly activities are a lesson in self-control for the both of you—especially since Prompto just looks so damn good when he’s naked and submissive, sitting at your feet in near silence, only speaking when spoken to. You drag your gaze over his body, admiring the full-body blush, the freckled patterns on his shoulders, chest, lower abdomen, and the tops of his thighs; it’s hard for your eyes not to be drawn to his beautiful cock first—but there have been a lot of these nights, and you’re getting better. He's been half-aroused for hours, because the plug makes sure of that; he’s flushed, cock twitching with interest, threatening to stand straight out from the patch of coarse blond hair around his groin. His balls are still hanging loose, indicating that he’s not hopelessly wanting _just _yet, but they’re still red and full and tantalizing. 

Prompto opens his eyes and looks down at you, and blushes even more when he sees you ogling so openly. “Am I pleasing to look at, Mistress?” 

You laugh. Prompto’s so _good_, it’s insane. “You know you are, Prompto. Now off. And once I finish this area of the game, we can think about going to the bedroom.” 

Prompto sucks in a breath and nods eagerly. He takes the leash and walks himself to the bathroom, leaving you to unpause the game—and you heavily consider skipping a few nonessential side quests just so you can finish the current chapter just a little bit faster. 


End file.
